Kiss, Kiss
by Sir Daniel Taylor
Summary: ONESHOT It seems Blair's left our little Nathaniel a broken, desperate boy. Guess who Gossip Girl found lurking in the shadow, ready to wipe away Natey's tears? NatexChuck. SLASH. Based more on the TV Show than the books.


...Nate stepped closer, tears just beginning to dry.

"Nathaniel...You look like hell." Chuck spoke with his usual infliction of some blind sense of cruel irony.

Nate didn't reply, eyes fixated on his feet.

"This is the part where you roll your eyes and I tell you about the Danish twins I scored at the Palace."

Nate's eyes rose to Chucks, "Blair...left."

"It's September, shouldn't she be in South Africa saving the whales to get into some stupid sorority or something?" Chuck sat, tugging at his scarf.

"It's not like that, _Charles_."

"Ouch. Full name situation? Okay okay, down boy. Sororities aren't stupid. I guess I could think of them as a buffet of sor-"

"Knock it off, okay? She left _me_." He sniffed, pushing his hair back, keeping from uttering the reason.

"I'm sorry Nate. Tough luck."

Nate chuckled at Chucks attempt at compassion; he can't help but find it cute.

"What? Crucify me for trying, I'm trying to do the whole 'friend' thing. You're more than just a pickup buddy."

Nate's eyes lit up, "More?"

"Yeah, I guess. We've been friends for years, long before my uh, 'powers' were unleashed upon the unsuspecting female demographic of the upper east side." Chuck grinned to himself.

"By powers you mean, uncanny ability to repulse anything with a vulva?"

"Such colorful language, Nathaniel. You need a time out," Chuck pulled out his Blackberry, "I'm sure I can find someone to keep you company in your," he hesitated " Time of need."

"You're company enough."

"I don't' think you understand. Company of the female kind, you know...with breast."

"Men have breast."

"I'm not sure I'm reading you here, Nate. Blair left you, you're single, you two never_ tangoed_, and you're turning down the chance for hot, passionate heartbreak sex?"

Nate nodded, "Basically."

"Nathaniel, you're in desperate need of love. You haven't had any since Serena Vander Woodsen, I mean-"

"Don't ever mention Serena."

"Damn. You must have _horrible_ luck with women. You sure you're batting for the right team?"

Nate choked on air for a second, eyes dancing around the room before nervously meeting with Chucks.

"Wait...you're not...you're not, are you?"

"I...don't know. How do I know?"

Chuck laughed. "Someone as rusty as you might not know. Pussy doesn't last long in ones memory. Well...not in mine anyway."

"I'm not going to use some poor girl that way, having sex with her to 'test it out.'"

Chuck raised an eyebrow "Every girl's entitled to a test run."

"No. Okay Chuck? I'm better off finding a guy."

Chuck bit his bottom lip, "Remember that 'friend' thing I'm trying?"

Nate took a second to comprehend, "What? No! No way Chuck."

"I'm not saying we're gonna get married, and I'm not saying FUCK me, just...I'm here. That's all I'm saying."

"Chuck Bass, vaginal extraordinare is offering his...services to a guy. His best friend, at that.

"Who said 'best'?"

"Chuck, I..."

Chuck stood up and approached Nate, "Look, just let me kiss you. If it feels wrong, we'll stop." Chuck grabbed his wrist and put Nate's hand on his own lower back, "But if not..."

Before Nate had a chance to respond Chuck's lips were on his, slowly at first, Chuck began sucking his lower lips, Nate let out a low frustrated moan and pushed him away, "Chuck..."

Chuck grinned eyes closed, he pecked Nate again, "Nathaniel?"

"I can't...what if Blair comes back?"

Chuck laughed. "You're completely whipped. The ice queen never _once_ put out and you're completely whipped. Wanna know why this all hurts _so_ damn bad? Because you're **stupid** Nathaniel. You let yourself get accustomed to be walked all over and never once took the time to see what **you** want."

"The last time I did that a girl left town. She left her family behind, and broke Blair's heart._ I_ broke Blair's heart."

Chuck grabbed both Nate's wrists and pulled him closer, "When will you learn? The world does **not** revolve around Blair Woldorf."

Nate stared pleadingly into Chucks eyes, shaking his head slowly.

He touched Nate's quivering lower lip, "It doesn't, Nate. It doesn't." he soothed.

He felt a warm tingle at the sound of Chuck calling him 'Nate', he crushed his lips to Chucks and poured himself into him. Ounce by ounce Nathaniel gave into Chuck, his tongue desperately probed at Chucks lips, begging for entrance.

Their tongue's fought for dominance adding heat to an already scorching room. Nate ran his fingers through Chuck's dark chocolate locks, tugging. He discarded of Chuck's shirt, leaving only his tie, as Chuck removed the thin wifebeater covering Nate's body. Chuck's greedy hand traveled down Nate's exposed back, into his boxer briefs and groped at Nate's rear end, feinding for more body contact.

Nate broke free, and collapsed against the wall behind him.

Chuck slid down next to him, breathing heavily.

Nate didn't speak as he grabbed Chuck's hand and held on tightly, resting his head on Chuck's chest.

Chuck pulled Nate closer and breathed in the scent of his hair, "I didn't know you cared, Nathaniel."


End file.
